


Let Me Be Your Rapidash

by Lumelle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Humour, M/M, OTW Trope Bingo, Pokemon GO - Freeform, poor dino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino never thought he would be second in importance to imaginary monsters existing only on Kyouya's phone.</p><p>Of course, he also never thought that such imaginary monsters could show unexpected feelings on Kyouya's part. Or that Hibird could be quite so devious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Rapidash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Matchmaker" square of the OTW Trope Bingo.

When Kyouya had first asked to visit Dino in Italy, he had been surprised but also absolutely delighted. Of course, this had only persisted until he had realised that Kyouya's main reason for coming over was to catch a particular imaginary creature that only existed in Europe. Which was better than only visiting him for a hit, or something equally morbid, but it did sting somewhat to realise he was second in importance to a bunch of animated pixels.

It wasn't that he hadn't been aware of this new obsession of Kyouya's, of course. In fact, he had rather suspected Kyouya would be interested even before there had been any confirmation, given his dear student's fondness for small animals and fighting alike. There was a rumour, a rather persistent one, that one of the central gyms in Namimori had been held since the first week of the game by a somewhat confused five-year-old, since everyone had learnt very quickly that trying to beat up the small bird monster assigned to defend the gym would not be taken lightly. This rumour, Dino absolutely believed. It would have been just like Kyouya to go around beating up people for a video game, and he wasn't even sure if it would have been the thought of the child or the virtual bird that would have motivated Kyouya more. After all, he was quite fond of children, for all that Dino suspected nobody would have believed that.

As for the rumour about Hibird actually holding one of the gyms, well, he was reasonably sure that was just made up. After all, he couldn't imagine how Hibird could have operated a smartphone without help. Not that he would have ever voiced his doubts, given how Kyouya would no doubt have reacted to any slights to the abilities of his dear pet. And who knew? Maybe there were beak-operated phones. Dino had certainly seen stranger things.

Right now, Kyouya wasn't running around chasing monsters, though, nor was he beating up any and all gyms he could possibly reach. It shouldn't have been possible for Kyouya to be so overwhelming at the game, really, given that personal abilities did not translate directly to stronger creatures in the game, but either he had spent a lot of time running around and developing his monsters or he had found some other trick to the game, given that he seemed to be absolutely dominating the surrounding area. Quite a few of Dino's men were avid players, which he had no problem with as long as they did their jobs, and therefore he was very much aware that all gyms within walking distance were dominated by Kyouya. Those who were in the same team as Kyouya rejoiced, the rest were less than happy.

At least he had convinced Kyouya not to beat anyone in real life for daring to even challenge his gym in the virtual world. Or at least Kyouya had admitted that doing so would have been pointless and he would much rather spar with Dino who could actually put up a fight, which he supposed was the best he could ask for. There had certainly been a lot of sparring during Kyouya's stay on the Cavallone compound, which was satisfying but also quite exhausting at times.

This was, in fact, the reason why Kyouya was currently not playing. After their latest bout he had declared himself tired and found a sunny spot to stretch himself out for a nap, completely ignoring the fact that he was in the middle of a giant compound full of people. Not that it mattered, really, with everyone extremely careful not to make any sound near him. Even those of Dino's people who had never visited Japan with him had learnt very quickly that Kyouya's nap time was not to be disturbed on pain of pain. And so, when Kyouya decided to stretch himself out on a bench right next to a busy path across the grounds, said path had instantly become entirely deserted.

Thanks to the very smart avoidance of everyone else, Dino got a rare moment of quiet as he quietly walked towards Kyouya. Not that he didn't like being surrounded by all the life and noise of his family, no, but he had to admit it was hard to get a moment's peace anywhere on Cavallone grounds. There was always someone peeking from behind the corner to make sure he wasn't injuring himself or something, which, really. It was ages since he had last fallen down a staircase at home. Well, three months at least.

It was almost eerie, how quiet things got as he walked closer to the sleeping Kyouya. It really made very little sense — if they were so concerned about his safety, he would have expected them to be doubly so around the clearly violent young man — but apparently his family had collectively decided that he was, in fact, more or less safe around Kyouya. Sure, he often ended up with minor injuries whenever they trained together, but it seemed they believed Dino when he assured them Kyouya would have never seriously injured him. Which was either worrying or amusing, Dino wasn't entirely sure, but it did mean he now had a moment to just stand there and look at Kyouya.

Kyouya was beautiful as he lay there, slim body stretched along the bench, strands of dark hair falling onto the pale face. Dino was well aware of this, had never tried to deny it. He had been almost uncomfortably aware of the fact ever since the first time he had met Kyouya, back when the younger man had still posed as a middle school student. By now Dino knew that Kyouya's official age was likely lower than his actual one, and he had lingered in middle school much longer than strictly necessary, but at the time he had been absolutely mortified at himself for finding one of Tsuna's schoolmates so attractive. Even now he knew it was a bad idea, though not because he thought Kyouya was too young for him to want. Whatever Kyouya's actual age was, he was at least old enough to be a socially acceptable object of attraction for Dino, in age at least if not gender.

Not that Dino's attraction would ever lead to anything but pain, of course. He wasn't entirely convinced Kyouya was completely incapable of human emotions, whatever other people might have whispered, but he was also not foolish enough to think those emotions would include anything but perhaps fond tolerance towards him. That was enough, that would have to be enough.

"Dino?" A small chirp startled him. Caught as he was in watching Kyouya sleep, he had completely forgotten they weren't the only ones around despite the apparent silence. Hibird was sitting on Kyouya's shoulder, eyeing him curiously.

"Ah. Hi, Hibird." Dino kept his voice low, not wishing to startle Kyouya. "I was just looking for Kyouya, that's all. If he's sleeping, I don't want to bother him."

"Hibari!" Hibird hopped from one foot to another, tilting his head to the side. "Dino, Hibari!"

"Yeah, I'm here for him." Dino stepped closer, crouching down to get on eye level with Hibird. That this brought him closer to Kyouya was entirely incidental. "But you're already taking good care of him, aren't you?" He would have expected Kyouya to wake up by now, but then he didn't seem bothered by Hibird's chirping at all. "He doesn't really need me, I guess." Had never needed him, whatever Dino might have wished.

"Dino!" It almost sounded like Hibird was scolding him, vicious enough to make him startle. "No, no, no, no!"

"I'm sorry!" He stood up and stepped back, preparing to leave before the ruckus woke up Kyouya, but then he realised Hibird wasn't glaring at him anymore. Instead, the bird was hopping along Kyouya's chest, nuzzling at something in his shirt pocket.

Strangely fascinated, Dino watched as Hibird disappeared into Kyouya's pocket, only to emerge a moment later pushing Kyouya's phone. Hibird then turned to look at him expectantly.

"Oh, no. I couldn't!" For one thing, that was an absolute invasion of privacy, and for another, he didn't much fancy making Kyouya actually angry at him. Annoyed was one thing, actually angry might lead to Kyouya returning to Japan earlier than planned, and for all that this pining was going to do his heart in one of these days, it was too sweet an agony for him to end it prematurely.

"Dino!" Again a scolding tone, and damn, at this rate Hibird really was going to wake Kyouya up. More to calm the bird down than anything, Dino leaned closer and reached for the phone.

He half expected Kyouya to grasp his hand before he got anywhere near the phone, but his student didn't even stir. Instead, he managed to press the button at the side of the phone and swipe it open. There was no code or other lock, which seemed strange for someone as private as Kyouya, but on the other hand it made sense. After all, who would have dared to go snooping around in Kyouya's phone? Except Dino, because apparently he was letting a small bird order him around.

Dino wasn't terribly surprised to find the phone opening up to the monster game. He was at a loss for a moment, watching the avatar standing in a field, until Hibird pointed at a part of the screen with a little foot. Following the instructions, Dino tapped to open a list of the monsters Kyouya had caught.

At first, he saw nothing of note. Some of the monsters had nicknames, he noticed, often rather ridiculous ones, but that was hardly a surprise; Kyouya was not exactly impressive in his naming skills. At Hibird's nudges he kept scrolling, though, going past various creatures that held no significance for him, only seeing one or two of each.

Then came the ponies.

Dino had known these monsters existed, of course, had heard a lot of good-natured teasing about it from his underlings and Tsuna's guardians alike. There were flaming horses in the game, of course people were going to tease him about it. As such, it was no surprise that Kyouya had one, too. Except there wasn't just one, not just two, there were dozens of copies of two different horses on fire. Most of them had no nicknames, Kyouya must have gotten tired of coming up with any, but many were named after familiar insults he had heard time and again from his student. Idiot. Herbivore. Stupid horse.

And then, one fiery unicorn with a little star next to it, with a short, simple name. Dino.

"Hibari!" The chirp startled him. He looked up from the phone to find Hibird looking elsewhere. Following the bird's gaze with a growing dread, he found Kyouya looking at him with half-shut eyes.

"Kyouya!" He pulled his hand away as though burned. It certainly felt dangerous enough. "I wasn't — I didn't mean —"

"Let me guess." There was a languid tone to Hibari's voice, as usual when he had just woken up, yet it also carried the ever-present hint of danger that was so familiar. "Hibird made you do it?"

"Actually, yes." And yes, he realised perfectly how ridiculous that sounded. Kyouya was probably going to kill him.

"Yeah, I kind of expected that." Wait, what? "He has been nagging me for a while, makes sense he would eventually turn to you."

"Nagging you?" Dino was thoroughly confused now. "About what?"

"About how I should ask you out." Kyouya blinked in a tired manner. "Well, when Hibird talks about it, the conversation involves nests and other such things, but the general idea is the same."

"That's… ah, that is…" What was he supposed to say to that? 

"So, how about it?" There was a sleepy smirk on Kyouya's face now, and oh, that did things to Dino's insides that probably weren't at all appropriate.

"Ah… how about what?"

"Building a nest, what do you think?" Kyouya snorted. "Going out. I've been lead to believe that's the first step in these things."

"And… what are 'these things', exactly?" Not that he didn't have a fairly good idea, now, but he figured this wasn't the sort of thing he should leave to guesswork.

Now, Kyouya's hand finally shot out, grasping the front of his shirt. Dino didn't even have time to think about resisting as he was pulled closer, Kyouya's face coming very close to his. "I want," Kyouya said, his voice low and dark and making Dino shiver again, "I want you as my mate."

Dino very nearly laughed, amused at the very Kyouya-like way of wording things. Instead, he found himself swallowing. "Ah… I think that can be arranged."

"Good." He was pulled even closer, and for a moment he felt Kyouya's lips on his own, clumsy and inexperienced and everything Dino could have hoped for. Then it was suddenly over, Kyouya pushing him away and standing up, stretching himself while Dino was still somewhat dazed. "How long is it until dinner?"

"Uh." Dino licked his lips unconsciously, then flushed despite himself. He was acting like he was the teenager here and not Kyouya. "In an hour or so."

"Right. I think I'll go catch some Pokémon before then." Kyouya turned to go, but then looked over his shoulder. "Care to join me?"

Dino thought of all the things he should have been doing, all his duties and paperwork and everything, and figured it could all wait until after dinner. "Sure. Not that I think I can do much to help you, though. I've never played myself."

"Oh, don't worry. It's simple enough." Kyouya reached into his pocket and drew out another phone. "You can play on Hibird's account."

And really, Dino still wasn't entirely sure Kyouya didn't just think he was yet another creature to make his own, but honestly, he could deal with that.

Anything to be Kyouya's.


End file.
